Not Forgotten, No Never
by veritycara
Summary: After the death of her husband, Hermione must decide if she wants to bring her children into a world where her past haunts her still. But when her past comes back will she be able to keep all truths and lies at bay? What will Severus know?
1. Assured truths, Twins, & Visiting Family

((A/N Okay so this is my first fan-fic. So please be kind. This is only the first chapter. I'm still trying to figure this whole uploading and writing stuff. Haha okay so tell me what you think…thanks.

Ciao Bellas))

* * *

**Don't assume, love.  
**

"Hello ma'am. I'm Dr. James Delancey. What seems to be the problem?" asked a man in a white overcoat. He looked up from his clipboard at the woman sitting on the examination table. She had dirty-blond curls that seemed to have too much volume and eyes that were a mix between green, indigo, and hazel.. It looked like she was having a struggle forming the words needed for an explanation.

"Well you see, that's just it, I have no idea. I mean I can eat; it's just in the mornings when I cannot keep my food down. I was thinking I might be pregnant but I'm not sure." She seemed to have finally looked up at him.

"Well, lets get you changed into this gown and we can examine you Miss," he looked down at the clipboard before continuing, " Harmonium." With that, he left the room only to return five minutes later.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

"It seems that everything is going okay, Lacey." The doctor told the woman even though he was still doing a sonogram. She looked nervous.

"What is it John?", she asked.

John finally finished doing a sonogram. He printed a picture and gave it to her. "Well, Lacey, you should be very proud. Your'e having twins."

She looked both scared and nervous."Th-Thank you John." With that she got up and left. On her way to the elevator she stopped by the information desk,"Excuse me Miss. Can you page Dr. James Delancey to the ground floor information desk?" At the woman's nod, she went into the lift. Once reaching the lobby, she walked to the information desk, only to be greeted by James' frantic questions.

"What happened? are you okay? Is the baby okay? Oh god! What happened?", he asked her while leading her to a chair. Lacey laughed at his off questions.

"Slow down sweetheart. Everything is fine.", She smiled up at him, considering he was still standing."I was just coming to tell you about dinner. My house at eight."

"Bella, actually, i wanted to go out tonight." he replied looking hopeful.

"Okay."

"All right. Well, i have to get back to work."

"I'll be ready by the time you get out." She kissed him,"I'm going to go visit some family." So they said their goody-byes and left. She left to the Leaky Cauldron and walked straight past the bar to the entrance of the Diagon Alley. As she stepped into the alley, she apparated to a Manor on the countryside. As she walked up to the door a man opened the door. The man had pointed features and silver eyes. She stood in front of him."Hello cousin."She hugged him saying,"How are you Draco?"

A/N Hey there. okay so i know its short..but hey...i hope its good. Read and review..tell me what you think. Ciao.


	2. Flashbacks, Regrets, & Distractions

A/N Hey there thanks for the reviews..I know I took a bit long uploading this coming chapter and I'm sorry. Hopefully this chapter will help you understand a bit better where I'm going with this story. I am currently writing the third chapter. I know i jumped around but i promise to fill in the gaps soon. very soon.

Oh and MoCheetos, Dr. James Delancey is the guy who told Miss Harmonium that she was pregnant. She had switched to John later on because she started dating Dr. James Delancey. And he calls her Bella as an endearment, but her actual name is Lacey Harmonium. But i promise in the coming two chapters it will be explained more thoroughly.

**Trying to find her, only to be distracted **

"_Look I told you already! I told you from the very beginning that," the man hissed to her in barely restrained fury, "this wasn't some silly little love story. This was merely a distraction. I don't – NO! I never wanted a commitment. We had an agreement."_

"_I merely asked you a question about what you thought the future held for you now that you have been pardoned and offered the Hogwarts job again." The woman replied calmly. She sat down and looked to the still roaring fire, a contemplative look on her face._

"_Hermione," the man said kneeling right before her. After she didn't respond he tried again, "Hermione?" This time she turned to him, silently questioning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that."_

"_It was merely a distraction during the war. The war is over, Severus." She looked down at him, "This is where I ask you if there is anything worth working for between us because as god is my witness I have fallen in love with you. Hard." She stood up and walked to stand in front of the door. "Tell me now."_

"_Hermione, I" he seemed at a loss for words._

"_Tell me the blunt truth you are so well known for. Tell me what it is you think of it all. Of us."_

"_I can't. I won't." He turned his back on her. "Leave."_

"_If that is what you want." There was a low sigh. "Remember this. I won't return. You won't hear from me." He heard her open the door and waited with baited breath for her fading footsteps but instead he got this. "One day you're going to have to live with those decisions you make so rashly."_

_ He heard her footsteps stop outside his door, "oh and Severus, like you once told me, we have reasons for asking what we ask. Nothing is ever what it seems, love. Good-bye." He heard the click of the door and sank down into the previously occupied chair. With his head down, he whispered so softly it was barely audible. He covered his face with his hands in an obvious sign of distress and anxiousness._

Severus awoke with a start and looked around to find himself in his Hogwarts office. He had fallen asleep looking over some research papers. He sighed and leaned back into his chair, facing the ceiling with his eyes closed, he thought over the past five months.

He had looked endlessly for her and not one clue had been left as to her whereabouts. She had put all her knowledge, energy, and common sense into making sure she wasn't found unless she wanted to be. He had even ventured to looking into different countries, both muggle and magical. Yet nothing. The night before he had fallen asleep looking over all the information they had on her praying to Merlin himself that he had missed something along the way, but he came up empty handed once again.

"Merlin" he said to the empty room, "I miss you so much Hermione."

"You know godfather. They say that's the first sign of madness.", said a voice from the door to the dungeons. Severus chuckled and looked to the man in the doorway.

He was a man in his early twenties with black messy hair and bright indigo eyes. You could tell he played quidditch by the state of his hair and the way his shirt clung to him. "So godfather, tell me, any luck yet?"

"Not yet Blaise. It's driving me insane not knowing if she's okay." He replied.

"Come on. I'm distracting you for the day." Blaise said dragging the Potions master to the door. "Merlin knows you need it too. You look half-dead." One look at the distasteful facial expression on Blaise, made Severus welcome the awaiting distraction.

A/N Please Review on what you think please..i appreciate your honesty on this. The next chapter will be up within the next hour or so. Thanks. ciao.


	3. Wizard's Oath Part One

A/N Here's part one of Wizard's Oath. Some things are explained..The Hermione/Severus background story will be explained in depth in the next chapter but in this one you get a small glimpse of its outline. well read and review..thanks once again..ciao.

**Wizard's Oath Part One**

Draco chuckled, "Nice to see you too Hermione."

"Draco please, its Lacey now." Hermione chided. "So I hear you and Ginny finally tied the knot." She continued talking as she walked into the foyer.

"Yes we did. Surely there is nothing wrong with Hermione, dear cousin." He said with a grin. "Would you –"

He was cut off by someone else saying, "I thought I heard the lovely voice of my favorite niece."

Hermione laughed and replied, "I'm your only niece, Uncle Lucius." She hugged him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He took her arm from Draco and led her to his study as she called back, "I'll visit with Ginny in a bit Dray. I'm just going to catch up with Uncle Luc."

As they entered the study he lead her to one of the long sofas that sat by the fire. He sat across from her. "How are you, Mia?"

"I'm as good as anyone expecting twins in three months can be."

"I believe congratulations are in order then."

"Thank you. I'm actually here to see about your well-being." She said looking at him with a concerned look. "Last time I saw you was when Dray and I brought you home from the ministry after your trial."

"It's better." He looked at her and for a rare moment the mask of indifference he always wore was gone. "I no longer fear for my family's well-being. I'm glad that you were able to be brought back into the family that missed you dearly, during those first thirteen years."

He laughed suddenly and only when he saw the confused look Hermione gave him, did he explain, "No more Voldy Moldy as Peeves would say."

She laughed at that remembering the days when she would hear that when ever she was with Harry and Peeves was in his sight.

"So tell me about this man, James." Lucius politely inquired but Hermione knew she had to tread carefully because if one wrong answer was given the inquisition would arise, not only from Lucius but from her father too. As that thought occurred she remembered something else.

"That reminds me, Uncle Luc. Mother and father invited you all to dinner at the house in Aberdeen on Thursday."

"Tomorrow it is then." He accepted the request. "Now tell me about _him_."

"Well his name is James Delancey. He is Muggle healer at the hospital near my home. He is two years older than me, so he is twenty-five. He has grey eyes and dark brown hair and is about a good five inches taller than me, which leaves him at 6"1. He's from Denmark originally."

"What about Severus?" The subject she hoped to God that they would not approach had been reached. Before she could reply there was a loud noise which sounded oddly enough like a male and a female having a screaming match. They sounded familiar to Hermione but she could not place where she knew them from. They got up and walked to the hall to see what the noise was all about. Lucius muttering under his breath, snippets of _barely married_ and _can't they do it in their wing _when he stopped and stared shocked.

Apparently Ginny, Harry and Ron were arguing in the foyer. They had yet to notice their presence so they caught part of the argument.

At the moment it was Ginny who was raising her voice steadily, she was infuriated. "Don't you understand what I have been trying to tell you?!?!?! If she left without telling you two blundering idiots where she went, what, pray tell, gave you the brilliant idea that she told me?!?!?!"

"That's just it Ginevra! She couldn't have just disappeared." Harry screamed right back at her. Suddenly he just seemed like the sleepless nights he must have had seemed more visible when he ran a hand through his hair. "Its just not something Hermione would do."

Hermione didn't know why she was doing it but she felt she owed to her oldest friends to explain why she left. Even if that explanation was lacking in the complete truth, they still deserved it."You're right. Its not something I would do."

Everyone turned to look at her. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were confused, while Lucius and Draco looked shocked. Draco was the first to break the silence that had ensued.

"Lacey. you dont have to do this."

"No, its alright, Dray. I mean they deserve some truth if anything at all." Lucius turned and looked her in the eye. His mask of indifference back on but his eyes concerned for her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we have kept it under wraps for well under six months."

"Yes, Uncle Luc."

"Very well." he turned to the group of spectators and said,"Everyone to the parlor now." When no one moved to the parlor he took out his wand and leviosa-d everyone into the parlor.

* * *

"Before I explain I want a Wizard's Oath from you three, that whatever is said within this room is never to be repeated in any form unless i approve or i die." Hermione said.

Ron was the first to recover,"Why aren't Lucius and Draco making one too?"

"Because Ronald," he paled,"They already made one ten years ago."

"Oh. Well then you have My Wizard's Oath."

"Thank you." With that she looked to Ginny and HArry."How about you two?"

Ginny was the first to cave,"You have my Wizard's Oath as well."

Finally Harry, seeing he was outnumbered, said,"You have my Wizard's Oath."

"Well then lets begin." Lucius said taking a seat next to Hermione while Draco went to sit next to his wife."Where do i begin?"at their nod of approval she started a brief but good enough explanation.

"When i was ten i found out i was adopted by the Grangers. I was told my family was french, they were magical and that their last name was Harmonium. Well, when i got to Hogwarts I spent my entire time trying to find more information on the Harmoniums and about one-third of my time doing school work. There wasn't much information so i left it at that and i forgot about it until the end of second year when i met my parents.To make it short my mother was a Malfoy by birth. Therefore making Draco my cousin and Lucius my uncle. My father was a french pureblood and my mother and english one.They told me my real name was Lacey Hermione Harmonium. After that summer, I spent all holidays with them. When Voldemort came back I just spent about two weeks with them. Well during the war, I wanted a distraction from all the chaos. I encountered Severus Snape on one of my missions and one thing led to another and we slept together. After that we came to an agreement of distractions, as he called it. During nights when he wasnt busy with Voldemort or the Order we would distract each other.

"You use your imagination. After a time, we started some twisted relationship and it carried on until about a year after the Voldermort's fall. I found i was pregnant and I tried to see if we had anything worthwhile. Truth of the matter is I fell in love with Severus. Last time we spoke, We fought, and he said leave.

"Usually it isn't something to take seiously, but I was no longer just looking after myself. I asked him if he was sure and he said yes. And so I left Wizarding London. Hoping not to return completely until my children turned eleven." She finished and leaned into the chair. Unconcsiously she started stroking her belly. She waited for them to react. Ginny was the first.

"Oh my god, Hermione!" she stood and dragged hermione up to hug her.Ron and Harry soon following the same example. As Hermione looked up at the clock, she shrieked.

"I have to go now. James will be home any minute and I'm not even home." With a quick wave of her wand, the wards were down and she apparated home.

As she walked into the living room she heard voices from James Study. She wwas just going to say she was going to start dinner. She stopped in the doorway frozen.

James was talking amiably with Severus Snape, who looked worn. Severus was the first to notice her presence and he gave her a confused look laced with an almost discernable look of recognition.

"Madame." he said as Hello.

"Get out." she said simply. Severus recognizing an angry woman and an argument about to ensue apparated almost immediately.

"Lacey..what was that about??" James growled at her."You barely knew the man!"

"Oh i knew him alright!" she screamed at him."The question here is how you know him!"

"I dont believe how that is any of your business."

"Oh its my business when i find an ex-spy in my home with my boyfriend."

James sat down and looked at her, a thoughtful gleam in his eye."We need to talk."

"About?", she questioned.

"The truth, _Hermione_."

SHe backed up unconcsiously into the door.She paled increasingly and then suddenly with renewed walked into the middle of the study with her wand in front of her.

"Whats yours?"

"I want a Wizard's Oath that what i say wont leave your lips ever. and then maybe I'll think about the truth."

"I dont think so _James_."she hissed."Whats your business in Wizarding London? Is that even your real name?"

"Is Lacey even yours?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"The **truth**, James."

"The **oath**, Lacey."

* * *

A/N Hey there..here's the first part..second part will be up soon. i promise. So yeah i know its a bit fast paced but i want to get to the interesting and better parts in my opinion. Well tell me what you think..good or bad. doesnt matter. ciao. 


	4. Wizard's Oath Part DeuxTwo& Im sorry's

**A/N** I couldnt leave you guys without the second part...so here you go. the next chapter is written i just have to edit it..so read and review. thanks and ciao.**  
**

**Wizard's Oath Part Two**

"I won't repeat myself."

"Likewise," James sighed and said in an exasperated tone. "Do put your wand away. I'm not going to hurt you. Now or ever."

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and truth behind his words. It seemed amusement rolled in and out of his eyes. She conceded to lower her wand and said, "James Delancey, you have my _Wizard's Oath_, that nothing you say shall be repeated unless you _die_ or you have given _consent_."

"Thank you. Now what do you wish to know?"

"Everything."

He looked out the window and said nonchalantly, "You might want to make yourself comfortable."

"As you know already, I'm a wizard. I have never lied to you. I just didnt mention a few things." he stopped and looked over shoulder.

"Well?"

He cleared his throat and continued, "As you know, I am from Denmark. Well I work for the W.I.I., which stands for the Wizard International Intel. I am what you English would call an Auror, except I am trained as a hit man. A black co-op is what muggle CIA call it. Though I am not one, I do work alone. I answer to no one but the director and here in Britain, your minister. As to personal background, the only relevant information is the fact that I'm good friends with both Severus and Harry. 

Regarding my being in Britain...Yes well we had caught Death Eaters in Denmark, recruiting. They were in custody and questioned under veritasum . I was sent to infiltrate their ranks, lucky for me, we already had someone on the inside. My job was to protect my informant and make sure the crucial information got to the right people. Basically i was doing an army's job of making sure the war didnt break out of your ocean front.

Upon my arrival, I was gretted by Severus Snape. He informed me of the ongoing of the Dark. Since he was doing what I did, He outcasted from the Order. My job then, was protection and information. So I arranged a meeting with Potter at Grimuald. I was my agency's operative on this front. All intel Severus gave me was given to Potter and only himWe were trained to always be on constant guard. Therefore, I caught on rather quickly that Harry was sharing this information with you."

"You were the one who was in the cloak, and who brought Harry the news of the Godric's Hollow attack." she whispered more to herself than him."How did you know it was me?"

"Your glamour charm flickered very faintly. Enough that i saw your eye color.

Well, during my frequent meetings with Harry, we became good friends. He started telling me of your disappearances of nights on end, which then led me to think of Severus' disappearances. If i noticed, then I was sure Voldemort had noticed them as well. Well, cutting to the chase. We never knew where either of you ever went off to. Come to think of it, neither did Voldemort. Quite the true spy that one."

"Who's quite the true spy?"

"Severus."

"Oh."

"Now tell me, _Lacey_, whats yours?"

She laughed in earnest and said to him grinning, "Come now, we were in a war. Fading glamour charms, disappearances in the middle of the night, no explanations, and my sudden disappearance off the face of Wizarding London." She looked him dead in the eye and continued, "Surely, you must have done your own investigation. Because if that wasnt you who made a an inquiry into my birth and adopted background, then we just might have a problem."

"They weren't kidding when they said you were something to be reckoned with."

"Only when i choose."

"SO care to fill in the gaps, dear."

"Ask away."

"Do you plan on keeping Severus in the dark?"

"I plan to. Well at least until the twins go off to Hogwarts."

"I'm assuming from the time-frame I deduced and my original examination that the twins are his." At her nod, "I understand your logic and you have my word that he will know nothing."

"Thank you James."

* * *

James and Hermione had reconciled and decided to cook dinner together. As Hermione went to drink her glass of apple juice, she saw something in it. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw what it was."James?" 

"I know that you don't love me quite like you love Severus but those babies deserve a name. I love you and if youre willing..."he trailed off.

"On one condition."

"what?"

"That you leave the wizarding world. Or at least until the twins are old enough to understand."

"Okay."

"Then yes I will marry you."

* * *

"**HOW DARE YOU??**" Severus screamed walking into Lucius office, wand pointing threatingly to the man's junction."**HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A DAUGHTER??**"

"What in the blazes of devil are you screaming about Sev?"

"I am talking about _**Lacey Hermione Malfoy**_."

"Have you forgotten the rules by which a quill writes a name?"

Severus sank to the floor on his knees and sobbed quietly, "Do you mean?"

"My neice."

"Charlotte?"

"Who else?"

"Do you," Severus couldnt bring himself to ask if Lucius knew where to find her. Lucius understood his silent question.

"No."As much as it hurt him to lie to his best friend,"I'm sorry, Sev." He would not allow him the chance to once more hurt Hermione. 

**A/N** Hey there...Well here you go..review please...next chapter will be up tomorrow.thanks...ciao.


	5. Aberdeen Manor

"_It gets easier, you know." Hermione turned around, her wand at the ready to defend, and came face to face with Blaise._

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_The running." He replied as if it was nothing._

"_I'm not running."_

"_Then what are you doing?" he sneered, "Because you sure as hell are not going on vacation."_

"_Maybe I Am." she said defiantly._

_He scoffed, "Potter doesn't even know."_

"_What's it to you anyways?" she sneered at him. "Last I checked, you never even gave me a second glance."_

"_Yes, but my godfather did." He smirked, "He loves you so much, he drove you away with just a sneer and one word."_

"_Yes, because I so know who you're godfather is."_

"_I mean who wants to get hurt.", he went on as though he never heard her, "There are only a few willing to take that kind of risk."_

"_Like I said before, Yeah, like I know who your godfather is."_

_He turned and walked back to the door, only to say over his shoulder, "By the way Miss Harmonium, you might want to look for stronger glamour charms."_

_Hermione looked shocked beyond belief. She snapped out of it immediately when she saw Blaise speaking in the doorway._

_She only caught the last part, which of he whispered. "…and oh Hermione, you __**do know him**__."_

A doorbell was ringing somewhere in the distance, and it took about a minute for Blaise to realize that it was not part of his dream. He groggily went to answer the door only to find a piece of parchment taped to his door. His wand was out and at the ready in a manner of seconds. Without taking his eyes off his surroundings, he took the parchment from the door, and closed it. Realizing that old habits die hard, he put his wand away and proceeded to read the parchment.

It read.::

**Aberdeen Manor. Thirty minutes. Bring Lucius Malfoy.**

_**Miss Harmonium.**_

Blaise looked at his watch and decided he might as well go. He knew the day would come when he would have to explain to Hermione how he knew who she was, but he didn't know how to go about it. Seeing he was ready, he apparated to Malfoy Manor, catching a small glimpse of his godfather apparating away. As he walked to the door he kept remembering of a time when his godmother had told him that the dreams we have happen for reasons unknown to us. He knew it was a sign, an unknown sign at that, that he had dreamt of the day she left. For reasons not known to him, he knew the meeting with Hermione in a few minutes was to be more of an interrogation than anything. He was torn out his thoughts by the sensation of being watched. Looking up he came to face Lucius and without a word handed him the parchment. He read it and without a word, he grabbed Blaise and apparated them both to Aberdeen Manor.

They landed in the foyer of the manor, and only had few moments collect themselves for they were greeted by the sender personally.

"Hello, Blaise, Uncle Luc."She smiled at them, though they noticed it didnt reach her eyes,"If you'll follow me. We can continue this conversation in my study." As they settled themselves...Lucius and Blaise in the two chairs in front of a desk, and Hermione behind it. She cut straight to the chase and looked Blaise in the eye,"How do you know my identity?"

"We were to be betrothed when you were born but then word reached my fatheer that you were a stillborn." He figured he might as well be honest with her."Your eyes resemble that of your grandmother before she died."

"I see." she paused."How do you know who she was?"

"She was my mother's godmother."

"Thank You Blaise." she stopped and closed her eyes briefly before opening them and continuing,"Two things, why have you not told Severus of my identity? And who is your godfather?"

It was not Blaise who answered but Lucius."He is bound by a Wizard's Oath never to speak of your identity until you enter the wizarding world as Lacey. He is also bound to by an Unbreakable Vow to protect you at all costs. That is why no harm ever came to you while at Hogwarts."

She seemed to process this new information for a second and then asked, "your godfather?"

It seemed they were both thinking the same thing because they replied simultaneously, "Your dearly beloved."

"Severus." she whispered as if confirming more to herself than anyone.She turned sharply and looked at Lucius. She waved her wand and in his lap appeared a copy of the ancient scrolls of parchment in which future Hogwarts' students names' are written."Why does it state Malfoy?"

"How?" he questioned back.

"James mentioned that Severus had looked into the scrolls in hopes of finding me."

"In your case, since you have french father and english mother, you were written down as a Malfoy because of her, and in Beauxbatons as a Harmonium because of him." he paused,"I dont know why, it is just the way the rule or law, whatever you wish it, goes."

"I see."

"Is that all?"Blaise asked, wanting to be gone.

"_How much have you been helping him without awakening the oath magic_?" Lucius sneered at him.

Hermione looked at him expectantly. When he didnt answer, she hissed,"You didnt think I wouldn't _know_? Please Blaise, Severus lacks that kind of common sense. He would have thought looking into those scrolls was wasting time."

"I have only nudged him in the correct direction and nothing more." he replied with a cold countenance."Besides, you never saw what you left behind." Hermione went to reply but he held up a hand."Like i told you once before, _it gets easier_. You leave without looking back and dont think of the aftermath. Therefore, guilt free."

"He chose. He is not a blundering idiot as some men are apt to be."She replied indifferently."Its time you came realize that you are the child and not the father, _Zabini_. He is a grown man, and as one he should face some of the more serious repercussions of his infamous rash decisions."

Blaise looked at her, barely holding himself back."Good-bye Hermione. Let us hope we meet under better **circumstances.**" With that he apparated.


	6. Eleven Years, two short

**A/N Hey there. So sorry for the delay on the chapter. I had a writer's block(not that I'm much of a writer). It has been quite hectic with the beginning of the fall semester and assignments. Well it might take a bit for me to upload the next couple of chapters but they will be up, loves. well r & r. ciao.**

**Eleven two short**

They sat in silence for what seemed hours to Hermione, but in truth it was only a few minutes. Finally, her uncle broke the silence.

"Well, my dear, I will take my leave. I must prepare for tonight's dinner with the family. Should we expect the famous James Delancey?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, expect him there."

"Very well then." He stood and walked around the desk and gave her a one-armed hug and then left.

She didn't know how long she sat there contemplating Blaise's words, but she was taking out of her silent reverie by the arrival of a house elf in front of her. It was dressed and red satin; she had big blue eyes.

"Yes Tilly?"

"Master Lucas and Mistress Charlotte request your presence in the second floor parlor, Miss."

"Thank you, Tilly. Do tell them, I will be up in a minute."

"Yes, Mistress.", and with a pop she was gone. Hermione got up and walked out of the her study towards the staircase. Tears were threatening to spill over, but she somehow managed to reign them in."Come on, Hermione, get a hold of yourself.", she kept whispering to herself all the way to the parlor.

As she walked in, she saw her mother and father in a quiet heated conversation over something. Realizing they hadn't noticed her, she decided to make her presence known. "So, what is it that you need mother? father?"

Her mother was the first one to speak as a smile broke out on her face, "Hello, bug, how are the twins?"

"They are both in good health, mother. How's work father?" Hermione asked, sitting across from them.

"Work is work, cherie." He smiled at her and continued,"So will I finally meet this beau of yours, who has quick decided to become a father of two, tonight?"

Hermione burst out laughing,"Yes, you will and his name is James."

"I know his name."

"Just thought I would remind you."

"Lucas, behave." her mother cut in, smiling.

"Sorry, mon cherie.", he picked up her hand and kissed. Hermione was looking at the love in her parents' eyes and wondered if she and James would look at one another that same way. Would she come to love him as much as he loved her now? Would part of her soul be returned to her with James? She left those thoughts and returned to the conversation at hand.

"What is it that you needed to tell me?"

Her parents looked at each other, smiled, and then her father spoke. "Well, we wanted to tell you before the guests arrived." Her mother continued after his pause,"We decided to move indefinitely here, to Scotland. We want to be here for our grandchildren.

**(A/N Please excuse my big leap in time, but it was necessary.)**

_Five years later..._

"Chanel! James!," screamed Hermione. "Settle down and pick up your toys around your rooms, you two." She stopped to hear if they were listening, when she heard nothing she said, "Now! Or no sweets later!" Satsified, she finally she heard their shuffling feet, she turned back to go into the kitchen. As she reached into the pantry to make a snack for the twins when the doorbell rang. She laughed as heard the simultaneous, "Mom!" from both James and Chanel. Walking to the door, she was wondering if James would be home for lunch that day.

Opening the door, she stopped shocked. She had not had anyone magical, non-family, come to her house ever. The man was of good build, with sympathetic brown eyes. She didn't recognize him, in fact she didn't know him, but what she did realize made her turn to the children, she was sure were at the bottom of the staircase. "Chanel, James, go into the den upstairs and play with your toys until I tell you to come down or I go to you." Knowing to never mess with _that_ tone of their mother, they immediately left to do her bidding.

The man at the door was wearing deep blood red robes with an insignia she had come to know well over the years. She moved to the side and allowed him in. She closed the door and led him to James' study down the hall. Once the door was closed, and the room silenced, she walked around the desk, and spoke in a deadly whisper to him. "He said he had no contact with _your _world anymore. He said he did _NOT_ work for the Wizard International Intel anymore! Explain your presence in my home."

The man looked close to fainting, but he answered with confidence. "He didn't work with us. We recieved intel of Dark Magic. A new power rising here in Wales. We did not want to risk sending someone in case they knew the area and people well. So, the director thought -"

"Thought it might be a good idea to hire my husband. Knowing fully well that he had a wife and two children." She dropped into her seat quite unceremoniously. "This is exactly the reason i did not want him working for your agency."

"We sympathize with you, Mrs.Delancey, we truly do. That is why they sent you a person to tell you and explain the situation to you. You see, we wizards, we are-"

"Do not try and tell me what i have known my whole life." To say the least, the man looked absolutely shocked to hear that she was a witch considering he found nothing on her or her background. Reading his mind, she continued, "Of course, you wouldn't find anything on me. I was hunted down like a criminal on both sides of the war with Voldemort, I was separated from my family. I have yet to return to the magical world properly, as I truly am. You wouldn't find anything on me, even if you had your whole agency looking in on me."

They had a silent staring contest when finally, he conceded and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Be that as it may, I have come to inform you how he died and what the muggles were made to believe."

"Go on."

"He died in battle, when dueling Rodolphus Lestrange and his wife, Bellatrix. They were the ones, who were reigning in the dark magic we had detected. Luckily though, he brought them down with him. The muggles were made to believe it was a heart attack while driving home from work." He finished, his face impassive, but his eyes betrayed him. He seemed scared she might burst with grief or anger in a second.

She just sat there as if in a trance. Suddenly she got up and walked to the door and opened it. "Thank you, sir, for having the decency of informing me in person, of my husband's death. I would appreciate it now, if you would take you leave. I have matters to attend to."

"Of course, madame." He left without another word.

* * *

She had made arrangements for the funeral already, and informed all his friends. There were some she could not get in contact with, so she made Harry contact most of his friends. Her children were coping well, considering James was a man they looked up to like a father. They knew he wasn't their father, due to the resemblance of one Severus Snape. They never heard much of him, in fact...they never heard of him. just saw pictures.

Hermione stood in front of the coffin, at the cemetery, with one arm around her children. They were lowering James' body into the ground. The simple act, made her realize that one her closest companions, one of her dearest friends, would no longer rise to console her of events long past. He knew she never loved him more than a friend, and just for simply accepting that and her children, she was eternally grateful to him. By the time, she looked up around her surroundings, she realized it was just his closest friends and family who were left. She turned to everyone and said quietly, "May we please have a few moments alone please?"

Everyone dissipated rather quickly. Her children went up to the coffin, which was now lowered, and dropped in the roses they had been holding. Turning around, they both screamed, "Daddy!" Startled, Hermione started telling them that he was no longer with them, until they ran past her to someone. Praying to the gods, it was not who she thought it was, she turned around. She almost died right then and there.

The man stared at her silently, questioning, "I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Delancey." Chanel was tugging at his robes,making him look down into her obsidian orbs. He was shocked, but mantained his composure. "Yes?"

"We thought you would never return, daddy." She spoke.

"Yeah daddy." James added.

Just as Hermione was about to reprimand them in hopes of turning the man away, her hopes shattered when someone called out to her.

"Hermione!!"

Turning around she saw her father, who had not made it to the funeral. "Dad!" She hugged him, and he just held her soothing her, repeatingly whispering, "oh mon cherie."

She thought she heard wrong when she heard someone whisper, "Its the wrong that makes the words come to light."

"Eleven years, too short." she whispered, thinking it was only her imagination.

"Indeed."

Thinking he had left, she whispered into her father. " Oh father, may the gods forgive me, for Severus has been the one and only to hold my heart. He has looked to the ends of the earth for one sighting, one word, one rumor, of my existence when I had been where he never looked for help." Her father held her tighter, seeing Severus teary-eyed and quiet at the revelation his daughter let slip.

Severus held out his arms for his children and hugged them. never wanting to let go. Hermione still sobbing into her father, never noticed being turned over to Severus, or being apparated away.

So tired from sobbing so much, she fell asleep, not once noticing she was not in her bed.

**A/N Bear with me here, people. the next chapter is up next and it will be up. I promise.**


	7. Belief

"Everything that seems clear is bent & everything that seems bent is clear." -The Black Dahlia.

Speak of the Devil, and he doth Appear

He stood there staring down at his fallen angel of grace. He had searched years for her... he would have searched the world over for her if it had not been for his commitments. her cheeks and nose still rosy from her previous crying, her hair fanned out behind her head made her look so peaceful.

"Didn't they teach you that to stare was unmannerly?" a silky voice slinked across the room to him. Snapping out of his silent thoughts, he looked at her. He knew he had been caught in the act, so to speak, and for once he let down all his walls.

"Where have you been?", he stared at her with a mixed expression."I looked everywhere for you. How come I never found a trace of you, if you were in England?"

"Youre asking the wrong questions."

"Do tell." he sarcastically said. "What am I supposed to be asking here?"

"Why no one was giving you information. Why my 'parents' didn't remember me." She looked smug to be getting one over him, in years.

"Would you like to answer them?"

"Two words." She paused and seemed for an instant much more older than she really was. "Unbreakable vows."

"Who?"

"Some people."

"All for the same thing?" he asked, wondering.

"That is neither here nor there. What about mine?" She looked panicked. His angel of fallen grace was once again back.

"yours?" He looked angry."Forgive me, if at this particular moment I am not in tune with your thoughts, as I once was."

"My questions, White Rabbit. Why am I here and where is here more likely?"

He snorted at the little insult. "My dear queen of hearts we are at my home."

"Wait...how did you find me?" He unconsciously moved to the bed and was sitting at the foot and edge of it. Their fingers unknowingly, as if of their own volition, were both playing with the sheets and soon found their hands intertwined.

Maybe if there had been some kind of noise, Hermione could have pretended she didnt hear him, but she did. "I didn't." she heard him sigh and then," Chanel and James did."

She gasped.

"But how?"

This time it was not Severus who answered but rather two voices behind him. "We can answer that mum."

Hermione leaned back against the headboard and opened her arms to her children. They went to her. It was Chanel who started the story. "We found a picture of him in one of Daddy's albums from the war, mummy. He looked so much like us. We asked daddy about it instead. You never talk about life when you were a kid mummy."

James picked up. "He told us who he was and why he wasn't there with us. Daddy always said, 'Speak of the Devil, and he doth appear'. Well, when you with grandpa, Chanel asked if daddy would come back and he appeared. We knew."Severus and Hermione were both astonished for very different reasons. Severus because of the knowledge his children held, while Hermione because of how their children knew the meaning of the saying James would always say to her.

As they sat in their comfortable silence, Severus pondered. It had taken her to leave for him to realize he loved her and always will. This was a fallen angel of grace. His angel. The mother of his children, his love. As he looked at the three of them, he saw that this is where it all was right. This was his family, and he'll be damned if he let them go again. At that moment he realized it. "My family."

"Our family, daddy." James said. he moved to side of James and he hugged his son, daughter, and Hermione close to him, hoping the gods above to never lose them again.

A/N. I decided to end it there. If one of you would like to pick it up from there, i dont mind. Just tell me. I admit im much more of an avid reader than a writer. ahaha. Ciao.


End file.
